See the Sun
by BigMeg
Summary: How do you react when you can't hide your feelings anymore? This story is about love, friendship, trust, understanding & forgiveness. It's set after the AlexFiona breakup. It mostly deals with Stevie's feelings for Alex and how they try to deal with them.
1. Introduction & foreword

**introduction**

This is my first Fanfic about MD. It's set after the Fiona/Alex break-up. The story is mostly about Stevie/Alex. I'll try to bring the feelings of Stevie forward and want to show how both of them deal with it. I hope you understand everything and like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leading roles:  
Aaron Jeffery as Alex Ryan  
Simmone Jade Mackinnon as Stevie Hall

Supportive roles:  
whole S6 cast

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See the Sun**

_i'm coming round to open the blinds  
you can't hide here any longer  
my god you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
you can't lie still any longer  
and yes they'll ask you where you've been  
and you'll have to tell them, again and again _

_and you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
but i promise you you'll see the sun again  
and you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
and i promise you you'll see the sun again _

_come on take my hand  
we're going for a walk, i know you can  
you can wear anything, as long as it's not black  
please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back  
and yes they'll ask you where you've been  
and you'll have to tell them again and again _

_and you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
but i promise you you'll see the sun again  
and you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
and i promise you you'll see the sun again  
and i promise you you'll see the sun again _

_do you remember telling me you'd found the sweetest thing of all  
you said one day of this was worth dying for  
so be thankful you knew her at all  
but it's no more _

_and you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
but i promise you you'll see the sun again  
and you're asking me why pains the only way to happiness  
and i promise you you'll see the sun again  
and i promise you you'll see the sun again_

_(song by Dido)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**foreword**

It was a cold, wet morning and Killarney lay under a carpet of fog. Every blade of grass seemed to be frozen, without any appearance of lifeblood in it. The clouds disappeared in one borderless grey wall, which looked insuperable. Towering over the never-ending sky they built a prison with no way out. Chances to see the sun again were hopeless.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Bereaved**

Alex awoke by a rumbling that came from downstairs. He set his feet on the ground, but there was something underneath. For a moment he only looked at it. Slowly went his hand downward, lifting a picture frame. It was broken. The weeding shot of Fiona and him was smashed to pieces. Facial expression said more than hundred words. Angriness, disappointment and sadness befall over his body. His right palm passed through his hair then covering his face. Still holding the broken frame, he stood up. But Alex paused for a moment, gazing into their happy faces. Tears filled his eyes. Without looking he threw the picture on his bed and went outside the room. The branch wasn't only fragmenting glass but instead symbolizing the separation of two hearts. Leaving them alone and empty.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

Outside Fiona was trying to get the suitcases into the car. When Alex saw her, it lacerated his heart. Memories shot into his mind. _"Is it true Fiona? Did you lie to me twice?" "Alex… I was afraid of loosing you. I just don't know what to do." "Oh no, don't say that to me. Talking would be an idea, huh? I've loved you, I would have done everything for you. And what did you? Lying in front of my face. You've destroyed my dream of having a family. You've destroyed everything." "No Alex, no. I love you. I just wanted to make you happy." "Maybe you do. But you come up to the opposite."_ Tears running down his cheek, while he heard the words again and again. Fiona looked up to her husband. She didn't get a wink of sleep through the whole night. "I just pack my stuff and then I'm gone." Her face was filled with sadness. She lost the only man she ever truly loved. Alex nodded. "You need some help?" The words croaked off his mouth. "No, thanks." Suddenly Fiona hoped for reconciliation, because he asked to help her. She thought he wouldn't have done this unless he still cared for her. But her expectation burst like a balloon until such time as she beheld at her husband. Alex didn't look at her, his view was focused on the landscape, trailing away in nowhere. Fiona realized that she definitely lost him. Every heartbeat pained all over. _What have I done? I've lost control. How could I lie to him again and again? Now it's too late, it's over._ She took courage and went inside, grabbing the last suitcase. Alex stood still. After closing the trunk, she gazed at him. "Well, I'm done." Pause. "Alex…" "No, please don't say anything." When she looked into his eyes, she has felt the distance between them and she saw how much he suffered. Worst she was the reason for his pain, his own wife who actually should be there for him in such a moment. Fiona had to bid farewell to the life she so much wanted. "Goodbye Alex." She turned around and opened the car door. One last time she viewed at him. _He could've been the one._ "I hope you may forgive me sometime." After that she got in the car and drove away fast, leaving her husband and Killarney. Alex was still standing there, watching the car getting smaller and smaller. That's it, he thought. She left for good.

At Drover's the workday has already began. Jodi and Kate were at Skinny Jim's repairing the fence. Regan was helping Dave inoculate the newborn lambs. But someone's missing. Stevie sat on the bath tub next to the windmill. That's the place where she went to when she wanted to be alone. And now, she wanted to be alone. Since the phone call yesterday noon, she hasn't heard of Alex. Maybe he found out the truth, she thought. The red head was lost in her thoughts when Regan came nearer. "Stevie?" "Is something wrong with the lambs?" "Oh no, everything's fine. I just wanted to know if I can do anything for you, otherwise I would drive with Moira to the city to get our stuff." "No, sure. It's ok. I'm fine." Regan looked at her. "Really, I'm good." Stevie pointed out. "Ok, see you later then." Regan leaved to the main house. As she just went to the veranda, she heard a car stopping. Curious of whom that may be so early, she walked to the gateway. "Oh, hey Alex. What's up?" She greeted the Ryan guy. "Is Stevie here?" Alex asked with a low voice. "Yeah, she's at the windmill. Alex is everything alright? You don't look good." His glance got tearier. "No, nothing's alright." He left Regan standing there with a questioning look. Oh no, that's not good, she thought.

Alex went straight to the windmill, seeing Stevie from a distance. He wanted to know it. He wanted to find out the truth. And something told him, he will get the answer from his best mate. Stevie recognized immediately that something is wrong. Alex looked upset. "Did you know it?" The question bubbled out of his mouth. Stevie was confused. She stood up and went over to Alex. He turned away. "Answer my question." Stevie didn't know what to say. It's about Fiona, she thought. She gazed at him. At this moment she realized she couldn't lie to him. "Yes." Now the scene changed right away. Alex looked at his mate, turned around and came away. "Alex, wait." Stevie got after him, grabbing his arm. He broke away from her touch. "Get off my back!" He shouted and ran along. "No let me explain it." Stevie hurried to get in front of him. She was desperate. "I don't want to hear more lies." Alex said and as he went forward, he gave Stevie a heavy push. The red head fell down. He stood still, covering his face with his hands. Stevie was in a shock that she lay there for a moment. Alex didn't look at her. That scared her. She stood up, tapping the dust off her clothes. Stevie noticed that Alex didn't move at all. He stood there motionless, staring into the distance. She approached to him. Standing right beside she felt his appearance. "Why, Stevie? Why couldn't you tell me?" Alex looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to. But Fiona didn't let me." "Oh and that keep you off?" "She…" "What, what did she?" "She blackmailed me." Alex looked confused. "With what could Fiona blackmail you?" Stevie digressed. "Stevie." "Alex, I can't." "No I want to know it. I just found out that my wife and my best mate lied to me all the time. I deserve to hear the truth now." Quiet. "Stevie." Alex broke the silence. "Fiona found out that…" She can't get the words off her lips. "What, what did she found out about you?" Stevie took courage and just shout it out. "She found out that I'm in love with you." Momentarily nothing moved. Everything seemed to be frozen. Alex was trying to sort his mind. Now anything made sense. How she acted when he introduced Fiona to her and above all her sadness at his wedding. Alex saw memories racing in his mind's eye and he finally realized that his best mate lost her heart to him.


End file.
